


Hush

by preussisch_blau



Series: Prompt Me: The Writening [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: But what else is new?, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Harrison Wells is Grumpy, Harrison Wells is Sleep-Deprived, kind of sort of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preussisch_blau/pseuds/preussisch_blau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the meme: Leave the first sentence of a fic in my askbox and i will write the next five.</p>
<p>Prompt: "For god's sake, move over."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujubiest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubiest/gifts).



> I had way the Hell too many ideas for this sentence, but this is the one that coalesced into a coherent story in the end. (I may revisit some of the others later, though.)
> 
> ...I am apparently in a mood and that mood is "WRITE ALL THE HARRY WELLS HEADCANONS".

“For god’s sake, move over.”

Tess looked up, tired and harried, and for a moment Harrison felt guilty for both the words and how he’d all but growled them out. After all, she was doing her best to soothe their little Jesse, hush her cries and lull her back to peace, because he had a meeting in four hours and had already spent the better part of the past two nights awake with their daughter. Yet, Tess said nothing about his tone as she swung her legs down off the couch, giving him room to sit; she merely handed Jesse over with a grateful expression when he held out his arms for her.

Jesse didn’t quiet the second Harrison had her nestled against his chest, nor even when he tucked her blanket around her more closely, but when he began to sing, she finally fell silent (and, as always, Harrison was convinced she had no ear for music, because he found nothing pleasant in the almost nasal, faintly rasping tones of his own voice). He kept singing, low and soft, until Jesse’s breathing tapered into high-pitched snores and Tess’ head fell heavily on his shoulder in sleep; then - and only then - did Harrison quiet as well, closed his eyes, and settled in to get what rest he could before dawn.


End file.
